


暴雨

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bottom Roy Mustang, M/M, Top!Olivier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 一场毒雨把打火机下了药（。
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	暴雨

**Author's Note:**

> 原先想搞ALL佐，后来肾亏了就成了女王佐单篇。  
> 四爱，女上男下。

水尝起来有种奇怪的味道。

马斯坦皱眉往自己的杯子里看了一眼，为了不被军部的咖啡毒害，他总是会选择只喝水或者泡些茶。

霍克爱有时会在购物后带一些花茶扔在办公室里；法尔曼买红茶；哈勃克喝这里的咖啡，这很可怕；普莱达常喝啤酒，但工作的时候不能喝，所以他买汤力水；菲利，喝水，和他差不多，有时候会买些甜腻的饮料放在办公室，马斯坦觉得他需要少摄入点糖分。

他对茶叶没什么讲究，只要能喝，可以提神，什么种类的都可以，他会在同某位女士交流的途中，在路过恰当地点的时刻随口问一句，然后买下她们推荐的那种茶叶、点心或者任何能吃的玩意儿，然后带到办公室放着，有时销量不错，有时不行，但通常来说女孩儿们推荐的东西品质都不错。

与外界的传言相悖，他的生活需求很低。他不会做饭，所以会在餐厅或者咖啡厅解决自己的伙食，如果不是时间不够，他不去快餐店；他很少饮酒，不吸烟，平时不会参与过多的娱乐活动，所有的技能都是在所谓的约会中慢慢习得，有些是对的，他善于学习，也善于观察。他拒绝烟酒咖啡并不是因为他不会，而是不能，如果他不想为此付出胃疼或者不适的代价，最好就不要在工作日的时候尝试这些东西。

平心而论，要求过低，质量太差，很好养活。

他又喝了一口，让水在嘴里滚了一圈，皱着眉头品味。味道仍然有种说不上来的怪异，他将水倒掉，回头往囤积食品的柜子里找出了一袋口味比较重的香料茶泡了一杯，回到自己的位置上开始处理日常的事务。

半小时后他眼前的公文重叠了一瞬，他拧起眉头，眨眨眼再次让视线聚焦，又清晰起来。他盯着那纸张看了会儿，放下笔，准备让自己闭上眼睛休息一下。再过半小时，他需要参加一次高层集会，汇报一些原先在东部期间的工作，德拉库玛自上个月期间开始往北壁施压，所以这次会议阿姆斯特朗少将也会参加，马斯坦原想给她带份礼物，好让她恼火一下，但他现在放弃了这个念头。

他短暂地回顾了一下自己前一天的三餐和当天的早餐，他跳过了……两顿早餐，以及一顿晚饭，他在中途可能吃了个三明治，他记得不太清楚了，是昨天下班回家途中顺手买的快餐——或者你叫它零嘴，也行，能垫一下，不能抗饥。而今天早上他本想买些什么，但雨下得太大了，他又起得太晚。

他抵达司令部的时候像是从水里刚捞出来似的，他的车前几天送去检修了，明天才能回到他手里。一切都糟糕透了。

史上最年轻的炼金术师昨天将他长达十页的报告丢在了马斯坦的桌上，因为上一次他交的那可怜巴巴的半页纸被马斯坦用两只手指捏着提起来训了十五分钟，这一回他长了记性（是记仇，马斯坦订正自己的想法），用他龙飞凤舞的字体和漏电的电线头那样跳跃的思维交出了一份十页的报告，而马斯坦必须在今天将它递交给哈库罗少将。

他知道自己不应该去激怒那小个子的炼金术师，爱德华的脾气倔极了，尽管他看起来并不像是那么记仇的人，但这小孩总是看自己不顺眼。不过对军方抱有警惕不是坏事，他的年龄太小，又有一份危险的过往，不适宜与其他军官走得过近。马斯坦作为他的直属上级，有必要把他和军队的距离隔开。

不代表他真的愿意花费三四个小时用来修改并且重新誊写一遍一份乱七八糟的汇报文书。

他叹了口气，睁眼拉开抽屉拿出一小瓶提神药，取出一粒就着仍有余温的茶水喝掉，霍克爱不会赞同这个，这是在伊修瓦尔战场上他们使用的方式，后来他找诺克斯替他弄了一些，以备偶尔应急所需。现在他将自己置于了这样的境地里：即将参加一场总统参与的高层汇报会议，而自己因为作息不善整个人都感到沉重晕眩，多么完美，正是吞一片的好时机。

他又在桌上趴了一会儿，感受心跳砰砰作响，直到自己突然感觉提起精神，于是坐起来，整理了一下自己的领子。中尉向他投来了担忧的一瞥，他将散乱的文件整理了一番，微笑着朝她眨眨眼睛。

“我去开会了，”他说，“可能下午才回来，能替我扔点午饭在桌上吗？”

“没问题。”他的副官回应道，但脸上的不赞同更明显了，在她能对他的作息和饮食发表任何意见之前，马斯坦快速地溜出了办公室。

=

药没有用。

不能这么说，至少前一两小时还是有用的，这让他好歹撑过了与阿姆斯特朗短暂的会面，撑过了自己的汇报单元，但现在会议仍没有结束，而他眼前的景象已经重叠了三层。修斯在镜片的反光下朝他投去疑惑的目光，他在担心，但目前马斯坦不准备对此发表任何解释，他们需要挨过这场会议。

他分心观察了一下其他人，却注意到许多官员似乎也不怎么样，有人显得很焦躁，古拉曼中将，保佑他吧，他应该已经睡着了。哈库罗在冒冷汗，阿姆斯特朗似乎不为所动，但在注意到他视线的那一刻，那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛锋利地向他剜过来，给他带来一阵心悸。

他真的不该跳过三顿……嗯，四顿饭？

也许这就是他觉得水尝起来奇怪的原因。

会议被一个突发的电话打断，金布拉德利坐在长桌之首，侧头接听了它。

“你们早上在中央城喝过水自来水的人有哪些，”布拉德利挂断电话后这样问道。

马斯坦的内心一沉，所以说并不是因为他的缘故，不，肯定也有那么一些，因为他的症状真的很糟，他不知道自己看起来怎样，他已经尽力保持镇定，但阿姆斯特朗显然不吃这一套，她从来都不会栽在自己那些俏皮话和奉承之举下，她的目光里充斥着冷漠和评判，仿佛要剖析开所有路过她眼前的每一样事物那般，但她将热情藏在眼底，阿姆斯特朗家族的热情，罗伊知道这个。他们之间是个有趣的对立，假如剖开他的客套与和蔼可亲，剩下的就会是荒瘠的冷漠，奥利维亚与他截然相反。

他不想承认自己接触过水源，如果必要，他会选择承认自己‘不小心’跳过了几顿饭，这个会议室让他感到窒息，他渴望尽快离开这里。

幸运的是会议确实立刻解散了，他们鱼贯离开，有些人无法从位置上站起来，罗伊感谢修斯紧贴住他的时候将他不着痕迹地拽了起来，至少先离开，他想着，修斯看起来也在发汗，不是什么好现象，他有喝咖啡的习惯，但他会自己带咖啡豆，情报部门自费搬了台咖啡机在办公室，防止他们其中的某位因为所有的那些密码和文书而工作到发疯。罗伊百分之百确定修斯不会同样带桶装水来上班，因为这世界上没有哪个正常人会这么做，而他早上必然会喝一杯咖啡提神，这习惯已经延续了好几年。

在他的背脊接触到一张硬邦邦的沙发时他才意识到自己被带进了一间休息室，修斯将房间上了锁，奥利维亚的手贴在他的额头，这很讽刺，考虑到每次他们之间的会面都充满了互相乐此不疲地较量，看到她展现出关怀人的这一面是个全新的体验。

但目前马斯坦无法用更多的精力去感受这个，他知道自己神志不清，因为他甚至不记得自己是怎么走进这屋子的——有一段路了，修斯肯定是半架着他把他带来的，他不明白为什么阿姆斯特朗也在这儿，他感觉自己着了火，感觉整个天花板都在飞快地转着圈，而他的听力一定是出现了什么问题，因为他无法听清修斯正试图和他说的东西，他觉得自己呼吸困难，看口型像是再说喝水，所以罗伊让自己点了点头，至少他认为自己这么做了。

=

“他在布里克斯活不过半秒，”阿姆斯特朗盯着沙发上的男人看了会儿，冷冷地评价，“总知道他没用，没想到弱成这样，你是怎么让他在军部里活下来的？”

“他不总是这样的，我怀疑他跳了几顿餐，”修斯自己的情况也不怎么样，他在慢慢发热，出现和罗伊相同的症状，事发后他已经用最快的速度致电家中，让她们紧闭房门，并且不再接触水源，格雷西亚怀孕后讨厌生水的味道，所以家里有足够的纯净水储备，她的声音听起来没有任何不对劲的地方，修斯推断她应该是安全的。

他开始闻到一种陌生的气味，他不太确定，也许是少将用的香水，但他假定这个布里克斯的少将绝对不会是平日里想得起来用香水的类型，那气味很不明显，可能是洗衣粉，或者罗伊身上其他女人留下的味道。修斯分辨不出，他暂时还能撑一段时间，但罗伊的情况已经很糟了，他喘得很厉害，浑身发红，汗水湿透了衬衣，已经开始洇湿厚重的军服，他意识模糊，无法明白外界发生的事情，还因胃痛的原因蜷成了一团。

“得……”修斯走到马斯坦边上，试着将他仰面推平，“脱掉他的外套，他在发烧，湿衣服没好处。”

“发烧会让他产生性趣吗？”少将突然问道。

修斯回头给了她一个怀疑的眼神，但少将只是向马斯坦那边努了努下巴，顺着她的视线，修斯看过去，她确实没在乱说，马斯坦很性奋，至少他的身体很性奋，那样一来这发烧就有了全新的意义，“操他妈的，”修斯说，“是哪个混蛋在全城的水里投了催情药吗？”

“你们中央人挺会玩的。”阿姆斯特朗少将干巴巴地说。

“这他妈……”修斯抓了下头，“我操。”

“马斯坦现在上不了任何人，”少将冷静地陈述事实，“我认为你应该上了他，那样你俩的问题都能解决。我今天早上刚刚到的中央，什么都没来得及喝，这件事和我没关系。”

“你疯了吗！？”修斯否决掉她的提意，指着马斯坦的手指都在微微地发抖，“我不能……我他妈不能上我最好的朋友，你是怎么想的？”

“我以为他这样的脸蛋不会拥有纯粹的友谊，”阿姆斯特朗少将眯起眼睛说道，她的话像是一根轻飘飘却又尖细的针一样刺到了修斯，但他仔细一想却又听出些别的什么来了。

“好吧，”他说，“我对你这样的确实也没有什么兴趣，再说我有妻子，虽然她怀孕了，代表我也不能找她，但我总能想点别的什么办法出来的。”

奥利维亚的视线盯着马斯坦，点了点头，“他什么都不会知道。”她把自己的佩剑靠在旁边的柜子上，开始摘除自己的手套。

修斯为这荒谬的场景发出一声冷笑，“你放心吧，”他说，“我也什么都不知道。”他转身确认了一下休息室的门锁，然后退避到边上的更衣室里并且将门带上。

=

罗伊马斯坦。

只要看到这几个字，就会让奥利维亚心中升起一股无名怒火，这男人在惹她厌烦的事业上颇有成就，原先在东方司令部，他就喜欢以那种若有似无的态度与她进行些不痛不痒的对话，完全无关工作，甚至无关生活，他是她遇到过唯一总是不断让自己想起早年往昔的一个存在，她年轻时还没有如今这么稳妥，这样强硬，如果马斯坦的年龄足够年长，她认为自己不一定能够摆脱这男人的攻势。

尽管在心底，他们彼此都知道那些只是逢场作戏，并不意味着任何实质性的事情。

现在看看他，像是搁浅在沙滩的游鱼，毫无反抗之力躺在那儿，这不会像是任何她曾经厌恶的情况，他将完全处于她的掌控之下，尽管奥利维亚更希望看他反抗，听他求饶，但目前的状况也不算太坏，她知道马斯坦可能不会对这件事儿高兴，因为他总是让自己被假象包围，他的所有攻势全在嘴皮子上，你要是突然捏一下他的手，他可能会吓得跳起来，奥利维亚在某次他们擦身而过时候发现了这个令人讶异的事实，在此之前，她确信他表现出的形象是他原本的、至少是一部分的样子，在那之后，她认为他讨厌接触，或者就是他确实对她有那么一丝渴望。

如果两方都没有，那奥利维亚找不到其他理由能够解释，为什么马斯坦在不小心碰到她肩膀的时候浑身都绷紧了一瞬，紧张得像是一把拉到极限的弓。这是个非常有趣的事情。

眼下就是确认它最好的时机。

她将手掌贴上男人胸口，试图贴着汗湿的衬衣感受他的心跳，马斯坦在她的指尖推着布料接触到他皮肤的那瞬间颤栗了一下，他发出一声微弱的抽吸，然后在她的手掌下开始扭动，似乎试图躲避这外来的接触。

她的推断或许是正确的，奥利维亚由着自己的欲望因为眼前的景象攀附着脊柱爬上她的心口，“这就由不得你了，”她摁住他，“我只是帮你一个忙。”她解开马斯坦的衣扣，男人的皮肤烧得通红，如她预料那般洁净，没什么可怖的伤口，奥利维亚自己的身上没有这么光滑，当你扎根在布里克斯，伤口会找上门来，她的身体更像是一具战士的身体，而男人可能是一把精致的手枪，它不用与冷兵器近距离抗衡，也因此将自身保存得相当完整。她用指腹追溯他身上的线条，没有布里克斯男子的那种曲线，但保持得不错，她承认马斯坦长得令人赏心悦目，但是……

蓝眼睛抬了一下，观察他颤抖呼吸的模样，他的眼睛努力地眯着，试着往奥利维亚的方向察看究竟发生了什么，但他找不准位置，也许修斯的推断没有错，但奥利维亚认为水里的东西可能不止催情剂，让马斯坦这样训练有素的军人变得这么神志不清，水里有极大的可能还参杂了致幻剂一类的玩意儿，她仍然想不明白为什么会有人决定要往水里丢这些东西，难道是想看到全城进行一场不堪入目的低俗狂欢？

真是叫人费解。

不过，往好处想，她得到了这个。

她用手掌拢在男人的身体两侧，缓缓向下描摹他的躯干，指尖在经过胸前的位置时好奇地摩挲了一下，为此获得了一个非常可爱的回应。

那是一声呻吟，冲破男人的嘴唇漏了出来，他似乎对此毫无意识，只是在她手里不断地发着抖。

按照以往奥利维亚选择伴侣的标准，马斯坦这辈子都不可能和她有这样的交集，他并不是传统意义上能够获得她赏识的类型，但现在看来，有个漂亮且乖巧的玩具也不是件特别让她难以忍受的事情，他甚至没费心抵抗，也许是把所有的精力都用在搞明白自己的处境这个问题上，如果说这人身上有什么东西是奥利维亚还比较待见的，那可能就是他的智慧，真可惜现在是派不上用场了。

她的手移到马斯坦的侧腰，将衬衣从裤子里抽出，手很碍事，她单手拖起那男人的腰背——体重在她看来轻飘飘的，不过她是一名阿姆斯特朗，所以这结论可能没什么参考性，虽然不重，但挺趁手——另一只从另一边伸下去，拽住衣服，往上推到肩膀，然后她松开掌控，握住他两只手腕，将它们举到头顶，顺手把衣服再拉上去缠了一圈，压住男人的手腕，奥利维亚够到自己的佩剑，将它穿过马斯坦头顶与衣物的缝隙，绕过沙发的扶手，将剑卡在墙角。马斯坦朝她慢慢地眨了下眼，压根没反应过来奥利维亚在这短短几秒里对他做了什么，解决了碍事的手，马斯坦的身躯就整个袒露在她身下了，她冲着那些线条和起伏打量了几眼，最后不紧不慢地将手移向他的制服裤子。

布料已经湿了，奥利维亚的手掌覆上去，试探性地揉搓了一下，马斯坦的反应是巨大的，他的整个身体都因此而弹动了一下，随后呻吟着试图挣扎蜷缩起来，锁住他的剑因为这挣扎发出了一声金属的摩擦声，然后在那位置上牢牢卡住。自寻死路，奥利维亚的眼睛眯起来，唇边无意识地挂着一抹危险的笑容，她分膝跪在男人身体两侧，一只手往前抓住他的头发迫使他仰头暴露自己的脖颈，另一只解开他的裤子，手指贴着他下腹的皮肤滑下去卷上他仍未被完全唤醒的欲望，握住那温润的温度撸动了一下，马斯坦发出一丝闷哼，她能感受到她身体下试图抗争的力量，但那力道太微不足道了，她重复自己的动作取悦那具身体，享受马斯坦的呼吸为此打乱的节拍以及无意中制造的那些可怜兮兮的噪音。

他身体的变化停在了一个即将临界的位置，衣服已经湿透了，汗水让他的黑色发丝缠绕成微曲的一缕缕，贴在额前，湿度爬上她的指尖，柔顺得有些滑腻。他们在这个阶段停留了几乎令人难以忍受的久，久到奥利维亚都感到汗水和热度在吞噬她的耐心，她意识到有什么地方一定出错了，马斯坦被唤醒的速度是很快的，但在之后他的身体就停了下来，不论奥利维亚如何做，之前取悦到他的快感似乎都慢慢转换成了一种慢速而甜蜜的折磨，她能从他的表情里读到这些，愉悦，但伴随痛苦，他在无意识中对此感到困惑，因为他试图将自己送进奥利维亚手里，但同奥利维亚所认识到的情况一样，不管他做什么，都收效甚微。

她放开他的时候马斯坦发出一声不满的埋怨，一个小小而又模糊的‘不’字，奥利维亚几乎被他声音里透出来的幼稚给逗笑了，但他的情况很奇怪，有什么东西将他身体对刺激的回应压抑住了，尽管希望渺茫，但她现在希望他清醒一些。

“马斯坦。”她用双手托住他的脸，让他的目光对准自己，“看着我。”

他花了一会儿才意识到她在做什么，挣扎着遵循这个指令，奥利维亚凑近了一些，两人的鼻尖几乎贴到了一起，他们的呼吸交缠着，奥利维亚能数清他睫毛上挂着的水珠，那可能是汗水，但也可能是眼泪，他的皮肤烧得通红，嘴唇却泛着不健康的白色。马斯坦试图将涣散的目光集中在奥利维亚脸上，他试得相当艰难，但半晌后他的嘴唇动了。

“奥莉……”

奥利维亚为这个称呼皱了眉，自从她将自己扎根于北壁，就已经没再听过有谁这么叫她了。早些年的时候，非常非常早，奥利维亚的学生时代，在她还与校服裙子作伴的那个如同假象一般的过去，论身高和身型都比她小了一圈的罗伊在一个黄昏冲进了她的生活，他为她打了一架，因为总有那么几个没眼色的男学生试着在放学的时候同她搭讪，或者搞些什么不太合时宜的小动作。当时的奥利维亚与罗伊素不相识，而且罗伊其实打不过那三个年龄、力气都比他大的男孩儿，奥利维亚没想着帮他，但她拉着这个傻乎乎的小男孩跑回了家，把他扔到椅子上，取出家里的医药箱帮他对付那些淤青和伤口。

那一年凯瑟琳还没有出生，路易很黏她，整天管她叫奥莉姐姐，试图在她在家呆着的每分每秒都黏在她身边，罗伊和她唯一产生交集的这次被传染了她弟弟的这个毛病。父母似乎觉得这件事特别有趣，男孩子身上染着一股浓烈的脂粉气味，他没有口音，但显然并不是来自中央。当母亲问他为什么想要帮助奥利维亚的时候，这小男孩儿顶着一张惨兮兮又肿着的脸告诉他们“夫人说女孩子应该被珍视”他一本正经，仿佛一个七八岁的小孩理应说出这样的话，“就算你手里拿着的是娇嫩的鲜花，也不可以用它们袭击一个女孩儿。”

奥利维亚从没见过这样年纪小小却又不知羞的小孩子。但父母被他逗得特别愉快，“那你那位夫人还说要你珍视其他什么吗？”这回她父亲问道。

“所有生命都值得被珍视，尤其是那些无法独自存活的，”罗伊认认真真地回答，“我就是被夫人捡到，才能活下来的。”

然后奥利维亚突然明白了他的坦诚，不管那位夫人给他灌输的理念有多么会令人误解，他对此深信不疑，他的年纪小到还没法分辨自己的行为会造成怎样的边际效应，他对女孩儿的态度理所当然，连对着母亲和她那两个长得块头有点大过头的妹妹都从没表现出一丝不敬，而包裹着他的脂粉气味……奥利维亚差不多猜到了他成长的环境。

母亲将罗伊送了回去，回到家的时候，她给父亲带回一张小小的纸片，奥利维亚看着父亲将它看了一会儿，然后把它投递进壁炉，燃烧殆尽。

奥利维亚将自己从回忆里抽身，她拍拍马斯坦的脸，惊异于这个状态让他变得有多么稚嫩，他原先就生了张娃娃脸，现在几乎和她记忆里那个傻乎乎的小孩重叠了。

“我需要你清醒一点，”奥利维亚说，她的语气仍然刻板，但也没有一贯的冷硬，她只是拿捏不准自己究竟应该用怎样的态度对待他。“你感觉怎样？”

罗伊朝她眨眼，像是在思考，“……疼”，他想了半天，才憋出这么个字。

“哪儿？”奥利维亚耐心地问。

他闭上眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇，他很用力，因为几乎是一瞬间一滴血就顺着他的齿间淌了下来，“下腹，”他回答，发音要比之前清晰更多，“我怎么了？”

“有人在中央城的水源里投了东西，”奥利维亚的目光被自他唇边淌下的血珠吸引，“可能是催情剂，但我认为也有致幻剂一类的成分，你中招了。”

罗伊花了一会儿对她所说的这些眨眼，“……噢……”半天后，他才妥协地哼了哼，试图在掩饰自己脸上的尴尬，“为……为什么停下了？”

将视线从那血珠上移开，奥利维亚的手抓住他坚硬的欲望施予了一下有力的揉动，罗伊猛地仰起了头，发出一声压抑着痛苦的抽泣，“……天啊，”他扭过头，试图在奥利维亚动作停下的片刻稳定自己的呼吸，但这让他无法自控地哼鸣了几声，他的脸色以可见的速度唰一下红了，红潮蔓延到耳朵，把他暴露在她面前的颈部染成了漂亮的粉色。他咬着自己的嘴唇，但什么都没说。

“我不知道你的身体还需要什么，”奥利维亚眯着眼睛，让自己的语气软下来，她将自己压到他的胸口，一只手捉住他的下巴，拇指推开他紧咬的牙齿，将破损的嘴唇从它底下解救出来，她凑到他耳边，诱哄道，“来，告诉姐姐，你想要什么。”

“……”罗伊紧紧闭上眼睛，无声地喘了一口气，他满脸通红，同自己的本能抗争着。

“你知道这样对你一点帮助都没有，”奥利维亚用鼻尖和嘴唇磨蹭他的下巴，把吻印上他的喉结，她将他的欲望压在手心抚弄，用上自己最柔和的态度去骗取他的信任。“罗，甜心，和我说话。”

潮气漫上他的睫毛，他的鼻翼因为奥利维亚对他的称呼红了，他的眼睛微微睁开，迅速地瞥了奥利维亚一眼，然后再次试图躲开，她轻轻用力，固定他的脑袋使他无处可躲，这让他不得不将视线移到了一边，他喘息着，被逼出了一些抽泣，但奥利维亚足够耐心，她继续自己的亲吻，用牙齿磨蹭他的锁骨。

罗伊开口的时候有些自暴自弃，他的声音紧绷着，有些沙哑，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇在颤抖：“我……我可能需要……你……你……”他试着逼迫自己说出口，但这使他紧张极了，奥利维亚凑上去吻住他下巴上的血痕，舌头挪上他的下唇将伤口舔舐干净。那双眼睛朝奥利维亚直射过来，瞬间弥漫起一股雾气，他呜咽了一下低下头，结结巴巴地在自己的需求上投降了。

“……你的手指，”他在奥利维亚耳边用细不可闻的声音说道，“进入我。”

几乎是条件反射般地，奥利维亚伸手托住他的后脑勺，将他按进自己的怀抱，“别害怕，”她甚至一时间没意识到自己想要安抚他，“别怕，你会没事的。”

罗伊在她颈窝的凹陷点了点头，发出沉闷地一声轻哼表示同意。

好在罗伊已经把自己弄得足够湿了，润滑应该不是问题。奥利维亚迅速地低头查看了一下，他得换个姿势，她想到，他可能不会喜欢这主意，不过他们眼下没别的办法了，“把自己交给我，”她要求到，“别反抗我，”罗伊点着头，“回答我，上校。”她微微沉下声。

罗伊条件反射地瞪大了双眼，随即吞咽了一下，“遵命，长官。”

“很好，”她无声地呼出一口气，从他身上起来退向后方，双手移向他的靴子，“让我们想法子把你从这境遇里弄出来。”

她脱掉他的鞋子，把军裤从他腿上拽下来，让他整个身体都赤裸地展平在休息室灰色的沙发上，他很服从，但他同时也过分紧张，他又在咬唇上的伤口，无论他脸上的表情有多么尴尬克制，他的牙齿和嘴唇间隐约的红色都太让人分心了，奥利维亚一会儿得想个办法让他停止这么做，但目前她希望他足够平静，她伸手托起他的脚踝，“不许抵抗。”她沉声命令。

血珠再次滚落，在她将他的腿架起钩住自己的腰侧的时候，罗伊发出一声惊喘，他不受控制地颤抖了一下，但确实没有作出任何抵抗。

比起‘停止撕咬自己的嘴唇’，奥利维亚选择让自己提出另一项要求。“我要你的声音，”她用上自己管理布里克斯兵时培养出的严厉口吻，“马斯坦上校。”

有一瞬间他的表情看起来是空白的，然后他的脸色迅速变得惨白，但又很快速地涨红了，奥利维亚不知道这男人和别的女人在一起的时候是什么模样，但如果他敢将这一面暴露给任何人……这念头让她骤然升起一股不合时宜的暴怒，虽然相当不应该，但他让人上瘾，也许这辈子他也不会再次遇到这样的情况，这只能是唯一一次他会在情事上彻底投降于一位女性，他显得很挣扎，但仍然听从了她的命令。

“是的，长官。”他松开牙齿，那嘴唇终于脱离出来，奥利维亚想吻它，但她没有，也许留到最后，她想着，现在先把这折磨着他的热度褪下去，她不应该让自己享受这个，但马斯坦在这种情况下的一切抗拒和服从都使她沉迷。她用他的前液沾湿手指，滑向他身后的入口，他如此紧张，整个身躯都在自己的笼罩下僵住了，几乎不自觉地想去咬住什么，但奥利维亚用自己的眼神制止了他的行为，他挪开视线，趁他分心的那一刻，奥利维亚将手指推了进去。

他发出一声几乎尖锐的哨音，她将他摁住，注意到自己沸腾的血液，“不要乱动。”她说。

路易曾经养过这样一只小狗，没什么领地意识，总试图在人洗澡的时候闯进浴室，或者是半夜的时候躲进主人被窝，当它试图恳求些什么，或是表示自己有什么需求，它会发出这种特殊的哼唧声，细小、尖锐、毫无任何攻击性，用来博取人们的同情，路易每次都躲不过这招术。

马斯坦现在就在哼唧，奥利维亚确定他可能只想尽可能地将声音抑制住，但这努力却意想不到地造成了完全相反的后果，她想让他发出更多这样的动静，想看到他对自己现在在他身上尝试的一切会有怎样的回应，她的控制欲一直都很强，原先她认为自己无法与男性相处，但现在她不得不考虑一下自己到底是无法与男性相处，还是无法以通俗的认知和方式与男性相处，在他们互相较劲的这些年里，她从来只假设过他表现出那种想把她骗上床的模样，纯粹只是为了惹她生气，因为他当然知道她从来对此兴致缺缺。奥利维亚没有想过，当上床的前提不变，而角色颠倒一下之后，会发生什么情况。

她没想过自己会因此昏了头，她严重怀疑马斯坦也没有这么想过，他被这件事情影响到现在，已经在生理的驱动下彻底放弃自己的坚持了。

他喜欢什么？奥利维亚不经意地在自己摸索他体内的时候思考，他身体里的温度很高，或许是因为被污染的水源所影响的缘故，他的思维运作得还不错，但生理上无法压抑自己的渴求。奥利维亚漫不经心地想起自己之前偶然松懈的时候，试图取悦他，博取信任，马斯坦对那些称谓和行为的反应相当可爱。

奥利维亚挤进第二根手指，在他因为突然地疼痛而小声痛呼的时候贴上去，“弄疼你了吗？”她凑在他的唇边问道。

男人几乎下意识地往后躲了躲，但他的姿势让他的行为根本没有产生任何作用，原先少许褪下的红潮瞬间蔓延开，连胸口都泛出了粉。他惊慌失措地朝她眨了几眼，似乎弄不明白究竟是什么导致了自己身体对此的回应，奥利维亚勾起一抹满意的笑来，这很不错，他对眼下所有的一切感到陌生，比起她来其实好不到哪儿去，而奥利维亚手里有着完全的主控权，她有足够的时间慢慢开发他能在这件事上展现出多少可能性。

“没有……”他顿了顿，因为她手指强硬地撑开而再次痛得一颤，“……有……有一点，”他的腿在她身后不自觉地收紧，将奥利维亚往自己勾过去，但他看起来其实更想离她远些，这是实在是有些可爱过头了，奥利维亚琢磨着眼前这个男人脸上复杂的表情，他想要更多，他在害怕，他很紧张，他完全不明白自己怎么回事，那种困惑笼罩了他，也击中了奥利维亚内心对他的野望，她想要罗伊在这不确定的情绪里头陷得更深，更久，因为奥利维亚很清楚，这是全新的，从未有人涉足过的领域，这是连罗伊自己都毫不知情的关于他自身的一面，她可以独享这个，她乐于如此。

奥利维亚贴得很近，将鼻息喷洒在他下巴的皮肤上，舌头顺着他脖子的线条舔弄，时不时留下一个吻来，她不去纠正他躲藏的行为，因为她有种猜测，罗伊没法应付自己，当他向欲望低头，他可能会发现这里头的乐趣，但这件事超出了他原先所有的认知，所以认识到它、并且适应它，直至最后享受它绝不会是容易的事情，奥利维亚把这问题留给罗伊自己琢磨，她逗弄他，记下让他的呼吸哽住或使他发出呻吟的位置，感受环绕住她手指的肌肉不确定地试着放松，当她抚过某一处，罗伊发出沉闷地一哼，不自觉地蜷了起来，让两人的身体几乎贴到了一起。

“可爱。”她让这句评价从嘴里溜出来，效果惊人，他瞬间红透了，似乎不知道应该对此做些什么，只能下意识地将脸埋进她的颈窝，奥利维亚抽出手指，再次推入的时候弯曲指尖从那个位置蹭过去，享受罗伊为此弄出的声响，他又开始打颤了，不知为何他决定将自己整个人都藏进奥利维亚怀里，也许是试图依靠用这样的方式掩藏自己对此的反应。奥利维亚没有停下自己手上的动作，用剩下的手将他压在沙发上，使他不得不将藏起来的脸暴露出来。

那景象很美妙，他在刺激下烧得红红的，表情在困惑里掺杂着愉悦，他仍有那丝理智，试图让自己对这件事情保持平静，至少维持住自己仅剩的体面，但是……奥利维亚加重手上的力气，在再次捅入的时候狡猾地增加了一根手指，罗伊泄出一声惊叫，那声音很快在指尖的刺激下转成了可怜的呜咽，一滴眼泪划过他的脸庞顺着脖子的曲线滚落，“啊……”他慌乱地在她抽出的时候试着躲避，但他确实没有什么地方能躲了，奥利维亚把手指整个抽出，再撞进去，逼迫他制造更多的无意义的喘息，“奥莉……”情急之下他忙乱地呼唤了她，奥利维亚哼了哼，亲吻他胸口的肌肤，她用手指操弄他，把吻痕留在他身上，舔咬着用牙齿叼住了他的一侧乳头，他开口的时候连声音里都染上了泪，“姐……姐姐……”

奥利维亚的动作一瞬间失掉了分寸，他惊呼着蜷缩了一下，“呜……”他咬牙，视线迷离地盯着她，“疼……”

“对不起，”原先想留着的，但奥利维亚放弃了，姐姐？她可没料到这个。她凑上去吻他，舔了圈让她着迷的嘴唇小心地咬着，表达带着歉意的安抚，“我猜我挺喜欢这个，”她在他唇边厮磨，观察罗伊对此的反应，她没有停下手里的动作，但小心地控制了力道，男人被快感折磨得晕乎乎的，脸上的挣扎几乎消退得毫无踪迹了，他已经失去控制，当奥利维亚摁到他敏感的位置，他诚实地给出呻吟，他总在盯着奥利维亚的嘴唇，所以她猜测他喜欢亲吻。

奥利维亚慢慢地推进，增加力道，仔细盯着他逐渐消失的理智，他因为这一波波累积的快感而粗重起来的呼吸，她用手固定住他的脸，好让他别将自己仰到她视线触及不到的地方。罗伊有时会重重眨一下眼睛，可能是他自己最后的挣扎，但理智已经几乎无影无踪了，他的眼睛有些失焦，在他慢慢放任自己沉浸在这感受的过程里，他的眉毛不再因为困惑而是因为快感而蹙起，在他盯着她的方式就像在告诉她自己渴望她的吻，她的碰触，她的掌控和给予的时候，奥利维亚生命中第一次，直观地观察到，并且感受到什么叫做性感。

就像她之前意识到的那样，在他臣服在欲望下之后，事情真的完全不同了，之前盘踞在他眼底、牵制住他每一寸肌肉和皮肤的痛楚消失了，如果奥利维亚可以做到这个，无论他需要多少，她都会给他。


End file.
